User talk:Ksarcastic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tilas, the Master of Cards page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Deylen (talk) 20:44, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Borealis Hey man i adjusted my site a lil'. also, i wanted to ask you who you were in the warblers, who plays gerald and have you seen him recently? I havent seen him on for a long time, so i tough fuck him. It was more out of anger than premeditated, and I allrdy fixed it. He killed my fav char without a reason, and also killed others just to what- prove he's better? anyways thank you for remaining friendly even after discovering my lil' -mistake-. cheers to you too, looking forward to meeting you when the servers back on. Oh, and would you mind telling which character you played on? SealTheDeal (talk) 19:31, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Holy shit! It was actually you who killed my character. His name was Thannis Rex. He was killed alongside a druid in a goblin city, were you put a bullet in his eye. I had some trouble letting go of him. I dont blame you, as you were probably just "helping out a friend". I do, however blame Gerald, who killed people just to prove he is better. I couldn't stand the guy. If you say you havent seen him in a long time, I might even consider joining the warblers.(not with sofur) Anyways I hope you at least rememder the people you killed. Holding no grudges against you for killing me, FYI. Yeah, I was the one who got shot in the eye and tried to port away. It would have worked, too- if the other guy,(who was a mage) would have actually emoted it instead of casting the spell. But hey, at least his death lead to the creation of sofur.SealTheDeal (talk) 13:22, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so i was writing the story for my paladin, Borealis Ironsmite, and i'm wondering if Joseph has ever been to northrend? Because if he was, he could have saved Borealis (i have a place to put a stranger in), and would thus be a great reason for Borealis to join the warblers- it would give Joseph more refference, and it would allow Borealis to join the warblers. Joseph could replace "William" in the story, if you have the time to read - Borealis Ironsmite -, my new page for my char. So think about it.SealTheDeal (talk) 14:35, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty sure a Dreanei Paladin could bring much to a group. He is strong, intelligent and has good hunting skills. He is also a paladin, so for example if one of you gets hit with an arrow, he can heal the wound in matter of minutes, whereas without him it would take a lot of time to recover from an arrow wound. See what i'm getting at? Besides, Dreanei are creatures of light, they never comitted anything to become infamous or subcome as targets of racial profiling. I just don't see how someone would be racist to a Dreanei. And on the matter of you guys arguing with the hunters, they (unknowinglly) got my wife killed, as you can read on the page - Borealis Ironsmite -. Really looking forward to joining the warblers- if not with Borealis then someone else. Hey, do you remember a certain William, a swordsman who you killed in your own camp during a fight that broke out? He tried to escape on horse, but Gerald fried him. He is the main reason i'm angry with Gerald. Like, he killed a ravenmane- ok it happens. But to join his ranks, only to be killed by him? That kind of man needs to die. SealTheDeal (talk) 17:46, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Well.... firstly, Joseph didn't attack william, you 2 guys were probably attacking another guy, because what william saw was Geralt freezing a man, then he rode there ON HIS HORSE, trying to stop Geralt. Joseph and another guy were fighting behind the corner, and thats when William got of his horse, the horse still stayed there. Later on in the fight, the other guy was dead and you were both trying to kill william. You shot an arrow through my knee, then I tried to call for my horse which was allready a few meters away. Now what rly happened is you just voided the horse, and Geralt said something about me smashing my head against the nearby campfire (wtf), then got fried by magic. What i think should be what ICCly happened, my horse got scared away and with an arrow in my knee I got fried to death by magic. Anyways, you did not attack William, you and geralt were attacking someone else, and william intervened- that got him killed. Trying to save a life got him killed. Oh, and how would one join the warblers? cause if their camp location was secret(which it probably would be), it wouldn't be like a man could just walk up and be like "Hey I heard from the town gaurd that you are the most wanted group of bandits. He also told me where to find you, and told me you were great guys. I really wana join you", althou that's somewhat what william did. And it's understandable he had me put on a stake, because he got angry coz i went AFK to eat wienerschietselz in the middle of the fight xD. totaly worth it. SealTheDeal (talk) 19:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) On the note of you not liking the light, dreanei paladins never actually served the light. They worship the Naa'ru, so technically they've nothing to do with the light. Besides, i'm pretty sure racism and teamkilling shouldn't be that much of a problem now that Geralt's gone. He allways seemed like the guy who fueled hate and anger in the guild, and the reason i am interested in joining now is because he is gone. I am also wondering- if one was a member of the Warblers, could he count on their support in a sticky situation? :Naaru are beings of energy with a deep affinity for the Holy Light. Yes, draenei worshiped the Light. They have everything to do with it, because paladins cannot use the Light without believing in the Light. --Wishywitchy (talk) 21:10, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Because Borealis is currently serching for a certain Jurai Rottbone who has a full pack of DKs, and probably couldn't take them on himslef. That is also the main reason he contacts groups of bandits and mercenaries, as he belives Jurai has a camp somewhere near/around Elwynn (i'm assuming the warbler camp's there 2). Oh and when you said why a bandit would give the camp's location to a guard- if you are bandits and guards are after you, they can capture and torture a bandit for info. Just saying. I would also like to mention that Joseph doesn't seem that violent and racist, and he doesnt want the warbler to be racist and evil either right? Well, having a Dreanei Paladin is surely the thing to do if you are looking to make a guild nicer, no? :I sincerely doubt a death knight would camp out in Elwynn Forest, heart of the Kingdom of Stormwind. It makes no sense how a PALADIN would associate with lowly thieves and bandits when a PALADIN could easily be capable of gathering soldiers and much better, good hearted men to his cause. --Wishywitchy (talk) 21:10, February 15, 2014 (UTC) About the death knight, i said around Elwynn, meaning he is probably in Duskwood, where i think it would be possible. About the light- now I understand, thank you, and if you ask me why bandits; As Ksarcastic stated before, guards would not know the location of a Warbler camp, who are (technically) common bandits in Elwynn, so it's even less likely for them to know of a secret DK camp in Duskwood. Besides, Borealis will need stealthy friend when attacking the camp, seeing as how his son is the hostage- and I doubt full- steel armor soldiers do well at stealth. Besides, he knows Warblers from his Hunters times. That is why a paladin would associate with "lonely bandits" OOCly, I also doubt I could raise a unit of players on my own, despite being a Paladin. Oh and a note to Ksarcastic- do you really live in croatia, as you account states? If so, nice to meet someone so nearby (i'm form Slovenia) SealTheDeal (talk) 21:21, February 15, 2014 (UTC) please die Teuner (talk) 15:18, February 17, 2014 (UTC)whole world greetings, traveller Demonlock666 (talk) 14:13, March 3, 2014 (UTC)